Lealtad A Prueba TRAILER
by Solita-San
Summary: Ya pasaron tres años desde que Pitch trato de arrebatar a Jenn Frost de su familia. Jenn ya con 21 años tiene otros problemas que enfrentar, amor, familia y querer que todos crean en ella. Ademas de la aparición de nuevas personas que harán sacar la lealtad de su lugar. Descubre sus nuevas aventuras. [ Trailer de la Secuela de la Fic "Solo una Decisión"]


"_**¿Qué es la lealtad?"**_

_[Jenn abre sus ojos de doble color cada uno.]_

"_**Para mi familia es ser leales entre todos manteniendo un equilibrio como Guardianes, cada uno haciendo su trabajo."**_

_[Sandy gira sus manos haciendo que su arena vuele hasta dos niños haciéndoles soñar, a la niña, con hadas, que debajo de la almohada de la niña sale una hadita con un diente en sus pequeñas manos. El niño mientras tanto sueña con un Conejo con huevos de Pascua, el sueño se materializa que Conejo guía a sus huevos al camino indicado para la Pascua. Muy lejos en el Polo Norte, Norte junto con sus duendes y Yetis termina exitosamente los juguetes, curioso Jack Frost los mira y sonríe, yéndose de allí llevado por el viento regresando a Burguess, dejando su amada escarcha en pos de varias travesuras.]_

"_**Para mi novio significa que él siempre estará para cuando lo necesite, y yo para él."**_

_[Jenn termina de pintar un huevo de Pascua faltándole un pedacito que quedo en blanco, él toma el huevo terminándolo. Jenn le sonríe mirándolo con una ceja levantada, pero él la abraza tiernamente, haciéndola reír.]_

"_**Para las personas creo que significa lo mismo pero suele pasar que a veces lo olvidan."**_

_[Dos niños se pelean por una pelota y Jenn los espía detrás de unos arbustos levantando su báculo disparándole un rayo de luz de sol, haciéndoles recordar su amistad y se dejan de pelear y comienzan a jugar con la pelota. Jenn sonríe ocultándose en los arbustos.]_

"_**Para eso estoy, para recordárselos."**_

"_**Como Guardiana de la Lealtad."**_

_[Oscuridad.]_

_[Conejo se encuentra en su Madriguera, a la noche, regando sus plantas tranquilamente. Justamente detrás de él tres mariposas doradas comenzaron a girar en círculos apareciendo una joven, alta de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura, un vestido de hojas verdes, piel blanca y ojos dorados.]_

-Nature volvemos a vernos. –Dice Conejo sonriendo.

_[La joven sonríe con una mariposa en sus dedos.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

"_**Esta vez no habrá una decisión que tomar sino que la lealtad de cada uno se pondrá a prueba."**_

_[Jenn se pelea con Tooth discutiendo. Discute con Norte, con Sandy. Discute también con Conejo.]_

-¡¿Quién es Nature?! –Grita Jenn enojada hacia Conejo.

"_**Donde habrá personajes que trataran a descolocar la lealtad de su lugar."**_

-¿Conejo donde estas? Traje mi parte para la próxima Pascua. –Dice Jenn con una canasta llena de huevos coloridos.

_[Lo busca en la Madriguera, y ve unas mariposas doradas, creyendo que era Sandy las siguió, encontrándose con Conejo besándose con Natura, se tapa la boca con dolor, soltando la canasta, saliendo a través de una esfera de allí. Nature la ve sonriendo maliciosamente.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

_[Jenn vuela por los cielos llorando, tapándose el rostro, chocándose con algo o alguien. Ella destapa sus ojos encontrándose con unos chics de piel completamente pálida, vestido de negro y con un báculo en sus manos. Parecía que brillaba en la noche.]_

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Jenn asustada apretando su collar con una mano para en cualquier segundo hacer aparecer su báculo.

_[El joven tomo la mano libre de ella delicadamente, inclinándose levemente dándole un beso sobre su mano. Haciendo sonrojar completamente a Jenn.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

[Jenn llega al Taller de Norte junto con el extraño joven. Los Guardianes lo reciben muy cálidamente excepto Conejo y Jack, el primero por los celos, y el segundo por no conocerlo.]

-¡Nightlight volvemos a vernos! –Grita Norte alegre.

-Con que te llamas Nightlight… -Dice sonriéndole Jenn al joven que le devuelve la sonrisa.

[Jack y Conejo miran la escena con el ceño fruncido.]

-Lo que faltaba… -Murmuran los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_**La fuerza de querer algo que los demás pueden sentir."**_

-¡Estoy harta de que no me vean! –Grita Jenn enojada frente a Jack.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Viviendo 300 años de esa manera, sin que nadie me viera. –Grito Jack enojado.

"_**Mis enemigos serán los que menos esperaría."**_

_[Conejo larga sus boomerangs hacia Jenn con los ojos dorados. Nature toma a Jenn con su hiedra venenosa ahorcándola. Jenn pelea con Jack, el furioso le pega una bofetada en el rostro. Jenn junto con Conejo se acuestan en el pastizal uno muy pegado al otro besándose apasionadamente. Nightlight mira a Jenn a los ojos sonriéndole acercándose a sus labios.]_

"**LEALTAD A PRUEBA"**

-¿El padre celoso otra vez? –Murmura Tooth a Jack.

-Personalmente prefiero a Conejo.

_[Conejo, Jenn, Sandy, Norte y Tooth voltean a verlo sorprendidos.]_

**PROXIMAMENTE 29 DE ENERO 2014**

**{¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el tráiler de la secuela de "Solo Una Decisión", la mande muy lejos la fecha ya que tengo exámenes y la escuela. Pero no se preocupen habrá One-Shots antes de la fic anterior y después del final. Ah otro detalle la fecha de estreno es el día de mi cumpleaños. Pero cae miércoles, pero no se preocupen será todos los viernes que siempre fue la publicación de los capítulos, porque quería utilizar esa fecha especial para mí. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño adelanto, ah no se olviden la secuela seria dentro de tres años después del final. Entonces Jenn ya tiene 21 años. Vaya que crecen rápido. Bueno es todo, y los espero para el estreno de "Malas Influencias". Muchas Gracias por todo, por sus amorosos comentarios y apoyar mis historias.}**


End file.
